Sentimientos Y Pecadoss
by RozenDark
Summary: Un noveno vampiro hizo acto de aparición. Ninguno de los hermanos Servamp sabe como exactamente es que nació aquel extraño y maligno ser y porque apareció ante ellos cuando sus antiguos Eves no estaban en condiciones para hacerle frente. Lo único que tienen en cuenta es que no pueden permitir que el Servamp del Dolor y la tristeza, logre hacerse dueño de aquel misterioso collar.


**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en , Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo** **seudónimo** **, RozenDark.**

 **Ahora, antes de que comiencen a leer, debo aclarar algunos datos muy importantes con relación al fic.**

 **Para empezar, este fic iba a ser en cooperación con otras dos chicas que conocí en un grupo/página (no lo recuerdo xD) y bueno, eso fue hace como dos años. El fic quedo en un "ya pronto" y ninguna de las tres le seguimos.**

 **El capítulo lo he hecho yo, junto con el resumen (que al inicio se parece al de mi otro fic yaoi) y el titulo, que casualmente es el mismo de mi fic yaoi xD, más no todos los personajes, así como las historias de esos personajes me pertenecen y ya al final del capítulo, les dejare una nota final para aclarar que personajes me pertenecen y cuales son de las otras dos chicas.**

 **Los personajes de Servamp, son propiedad de Tanaka Strike, los demás, como ya lo mencioné, algunos son de mi propia autoría, otros son propiedad de Esu Alcorta (Facebook) y Tsukiniro (Wattpad) o Alexandra Santamaria (Facebook).**

 **La historia la voy a ir haciendo de poco en poco, más no se permite ninguna adaptación de ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Desgracias Y Tragedías"**

Miró por la ventana de la que sería su nueva habitación, aquel gran jardín, y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro lleno de frustración.

No sabía el porqué de que su abuelo decidió tan repentinamente, que debían vivir en ese lugar, tan raro y desconocido para él, cuando para él, era mejor el lugar donde creció con su amada abuela.

Como extrañaba a esa bella mujer. Según su abuelo, ella ascendió a un lugar mejor, siendo llamada por los ángeles y en eso concordaban ambos, cosa rara, tratándose de ellos.

Su vista viajo hacia la puerta, que daba a la salida, lugar donde un joven rubio de lentes chistosos, lo veía con algo de preocupación.

—Sé que Ángel-chan no es el mejor abuelo, pero trata de comprenderlo, él quiso regresar al lugar donde hizo grandes amigos.

El chico solo frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Claro que pensaba en su abuelo, bien sabía que ese viejo cascarrabias no hacia las cosas sin razón alguna, pero, ¿acaso pensaba en él?, no, su abuelo solo dijo, 'debemos ir a Japón', y bueno, ahora estaban allí.

Y no es que haya dejado amistades en aquel lugar, porque todos los que andaban a su alrededor, solamente se acercaban por la fama y fortuna de su familia. Suspiro una vez más y miro al rubio, pensando en lo entrometido que podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

—Lo entiendo, pero no estoy de acuerdo —, dictaminó mientras posaba su mirada en una foto de su abuela.

El rubio solo negó, sin duda, tanto el abuelo como el nieto eran un gran dolor de cabeza, pero también eran la causa de todas sus preocupaciones, especialmente ahora.

—¡Oye peque Fritz!, deberías dormir ya, recuerda que tienes escuela mañana —, le dijo sonriente, se podría decir que adrede, sabiendo a la perfección que el menor no quería comenzar desde cero.

—El chico solo lo miro con enojo —. Ni me lo recuerdes —, espetó furioso.

Ciertamente, ese tema era lo que más preocupaba al rubio. A pesar de los años de vida que tenía, y la juventud eterna, nada lo preparaba para las preocupaciones que su compañero, o como le decían él y sus hermanos vampiros, Eve, le podían traer, y es que ese chico le preocupaba, no solo porque era el único nieto de Licht Jekylland Todoroki, alias Angel-chan o Licht-tan. No, claro que no, él como buen sentimental que era, se preocupaba por aquel adolescente al que vio crecer desde que era apenas un bebé.

Y el chico no era precisamente un dulcecito con la gente, especialmente porque odiaba a las personas que se le acercarán, debido a que siempre que se le acercaban, era solamente por la fama y fortuna de su familia.

Siempre en escuelas particulares y sin ninguna amistad verdadera fuera de las paredes de su antiguo hogar. Suspiro preocupado y salió de aquella habitación, dejando al adolescente.

 **~.o0o.~**

Lejos de cualquier casa, un chico corría con desespero, no importándole el chocar con la muchedumbre de una de las horas más difíciles del día, o en este caso, la noche.

Por ratos miraba tras de sí, rezando porque no lo hayan encontrado. Y como siempre que huía, apretaba el collar que traía en el cuello, rogando por encontrar un lugar para estar a salvo, aunque sea por unos días, incluso algunas horas, ya luego volvería a escapar de nueva cuenta. Y por fin encontró el escondite perfecto para esa noche, la estación del metro.

Se ajustó la capucha de su chamarra y miro por todos lados, agudizando sus sentidos a mil por ciento. La experiencia de huir por años, le decía que sus días estaban contados, miró por última vez el cielo estrellado que le otorgaba esa noche, rogando porque su hermana menor estuviera bien. Entro a la estación, esperando no tener algún percance por las siguientes horas.

—Como lamento no poder ir por ti, hermanita —, susurró dolido.

 **~.o0o.~**

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido a su parecer, y el día había llegado con ese pasar en el tiempo. Fritz ya se había alistado para ir a la dichosa escuela.

Se miró al espejo, solo para peinar su negro cabello. Sus azules ojos tenían un brillo furioso e inconforme y ni que decir de aquel molesto uniforme, que tenía que llevar por obligación.

—Como aborrezco esto —, salió de su habitación, para bajar a tomar el desayuno, sorprendiéndose de ver a su abuelo, junto con aquel vampiro que tenía su forma de erizo —. Y ese milagro —, murmuró con extrañeza.

—El erizo tomo su forma humana y sonrió nervioso por aquel comentario. Miro al anciano sentado y no pudo evitar sudar de miedo —. Ángel-chan, solo quiere pasar el rato con su adorado nieto —, trató de calmar el ambiente tenso que se había formado en el comedor.

—No sigas hablando, rata mierdosa —, con molestia, le envió una mirada llena de advertencia al rubio.

El de lentes comenzó a temblar con pánico. Desde que conoció a aquel hombre, cuando este solo era un adolescente de dieciocho años, sabe que es poseedor de un carácter explosivo y carente de tacto con las personas. Las únicas personas que lograron atravesar esa coraza, fueron Shirota Mahiru y Elena, su difunta esposa.

Sonrió al recordar a esa bella mujer y en como logro cambiar para bien al amargado Licht. Miro a ese par y suspiro resignado, sin duda las cosas cambiaron de manera drástica con la muerte de Elena y el doloroso asunto que hizo más amargado a su anciano Eve.

—Tranquilos los dos. Solo desayunen sin pelear, para que peque Fritz vaya a clases —, pidió animado.

Tanto abuelo como nieto asintieron, aunque claro está, enojados uno con el otro, y claro, también con ese insolente rubio, que no sabía cuándo mantener la boca cerrada.

El desayuno fue relativamente silencioso, casi se podía jurar que era una batalla de miradas entre abuelo y nieto. Solo el sonido de los cubiertos, chocando con los platos era la conversación, y el rubio solo reía nerviosamente por el tenso ambiente. Por suerte para el de lentes, ambos humanos terminaron su desayuno.

El chico solo lavo sus manos y boca, y tomo las pocas pertenencias que llevaría a su nueva escuela.

Justo antes de entrar al auto que lo llevaría, el rubio salió para darle lo que sería su almuerzo escolar.

—Recuerda no ser tan grosero si quieres amigos —, le dijo sonriente.

—El chico miro la bolsa de papel con duda —. ¿Tú lo hiciste? —, preguntó con sorpresa.

—Pues no, pero me asegure de que pusieran tu comida favorita —, respondió divertido —. Pero en serio Fritz, no todas las personas son oportunistas, yo conocí a uno que otro con buen corazón —, y era sincero, una de esas personas era su amada Ophelia.

—El joven Todoroki solo suspiro resignado, sabía perfectamente que, si no respondía algo positivo, el rubio no lo dejaría —. Lo intentaré.

Se despidió con la mano y subió al auto, el cual arrancó de manera casi inmediata. El rubio por su parte, solo miro preocupado al viejo tras de él.

—Sabes que debes decirle la verdad —, le dijo serio.

—Licht solo desvío su azulina mirada a sus temblorosas manos, mientras fruncía el ceño —. Esta tarde se lo diré, no tienes por qué recordármelo a cada segundo —, le espeto molesto —. Por cierto —, se quedó callado, el solo pensar en lo que estaba por decir, le enfermaba.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Ángel-chan? —, preguntó curioso.

—Gracias Hyde…por ayudarme todo este tiempo —, susurró sincero.

—El rubio se preocupó con ese comportamiento —. Suenas como si ya fueras a morir —, dijo con falsa burla, muy en el fondo le preocupaba eso en su Eve.

—Licht solo desvío la mirada a un punto vacío —. Nadie sabe cuándo le llega la hora, pero siempre se siente en el ambiente cuando algo va a cambiar —, susurró con un deje lleno de nostalgia.

Entró a su hogar a paso lento, dejando a su Servamp con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, sin duda algo estaba por cambiar y nada podía hacerse.

 **~.o0o.~**

Apenas diviso el edificio que sería su escuela, le pidió a su chofer que lo dejara una cuadra antes, lo que menos quería era empezar con los con los interesados detrás de su persona.

Miro molesto la gran escuela, la cual no era de paga, algo muy raro, y no porque no le agradará la idea, aunque le extrañaba que su abuelo lo haya inscrito a esa escuela. Entro al edificio y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, se detuvo en un pasillo, donde todos los alumnos platicaban entre sí, mientras metían o sacaban sus libros de esos extraños casilleros.

Vio que algunos sacaban, ¿zapatos?, no entendía aquello, o sea, ¿en las escuelas públicas los zapatos se quedaban en los casilleros?, miro con intriga sus pies y alzo los hombros. Se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar descalzo, con los zapatos en la mano, ganándose las miradas extrañadas y burlescas de todos los alumnos.

Los ignoro por completo, para seguir caminando, pero un fuerte golpe lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas al suelo. Fijo su fúrica mirada en el causante de su caída y vio a una chica como de su edad, sentada frente a él. La chica sobaba con insistencia su, ¿frente?, ¿cómo rayos lo tacleo con la frente?, y peor aún, ese golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte, como para hacerlo caer a él también.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!, ¡no fue mi intención tirarte! —, la chica se puso de pie de manera rápida, para ayudar al molesto pelinegro —. Incluso tiré tus cosas —, le ayudo de manera presurosa a levantar su mochila y ¿zapatos? —. Disculpa si sueno grosera o burlesca, pero, ¿por qué te quitaste los zapatos? —, preguntó apenada.

—Fritz solo la miro con odio, y le arrebato sus pertenencias —. No es de tu incumbencia y tampoco te perdono, ni por la tacleada, y mucho menos por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar.

La chica solo comenzó a gritar alterada y nerviosa, mientras todos los espectadores reían por las acostumbradas ocurrencias de la fémina.

 **~.o0o.~**

Siguió caminando molesto, hasta lograr dar con la dirección. El director lo guio al que sería su salón, y llamo al maestro que vería durante todo ese año.

Entro al salón y cuando el profesor lo presento, y no fue nada grata ver las expresiones de los que serían sus compañeros, claro, lo peor fue cuando vio a la persona que lo puso en vergüenza en la entrada.

—Bueno Todoroki-san, puede tomar asiento detrás de Shirota-san —, el hombre señalo a la chica castaña que estaba sentada a lado de la ventana.

Con pesar se dirigió al lugar señalado por el profesor, siendo consciente de los murmullos y miradas, dirigidas hacia él. Se sentó y miro con odio a la persona que lo veía con una enorme sonrisa, como si una simple sonrisa arreglará lo que había causado.

—Así que tu nombre es Todoroki Fritz Eri-kun —, comentó de manera alegre —. Es muy largo, pero no suena nada mal —, sonriente dijo aquello.

Fritz fijo su mirar en la chica. Una chica como de su edad, o tal vez un año menor, cabello ondulado y algo largo, de un color café claro y unos empalagados ojos de color azul zafiro, nada fuera de lo común, excepto por esa boba forma de ser.

—Mi nombre es Ritsu, Shirota Ritsu —, le dijo alegre.

El chico solo la ignoro, no es como si le hubiera preguntado por su nombre. Decidió que era mejor hacer caso a las aburridas explicaciones del maestro a los incesantes parloteos de la castaña.

 **~.o0o.~**

Las horas pasaron, y apenas logro disfrutar el poco tiempo de descanso, comiendo lo que era su almuerzo. Resoplo frustrado, al menos logro perder a la chica, la cual insistía en seguirlo y tratar de entablar una plática con él. Ya hasta se fijaba en pequeños detalles, como que nunca salía sin su mochila, incluso hablaba con ella.

Dejo de darle importancia, total, no era su asunto, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que llegó la hora de clase de cocina.

El profesor pidió que hicieran trabajo en parejas y solamente Ritsu se ofreció a ayudarle. Fritz se extrañó cuando todos se alejaron de ellos, pero a los minutos supo el porqué de la huida de sus compañeros. La castaña casi lo quema vivo cuando le prendió fuego a su corbata, por suerte el profesor apago el pequeño incendio.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —, exclamó alterada.

—Shirota-san, esta es la quinta vez, tenga más cuidado —, pidió nervioso el profesor.

Fritz no sabía a quién matar, si a la chica por ser excesivamente torpe o al maestro por no advertirle de las tendencias piro maniacas de la chica.

Sonó el timbre de salida y él no espero más, tomo sus cosas y se puso los zapatos, para después salir del edificio, antes de que la chica lo siguiera de nueva cuenta.

 **~.o0o.~**

— ¡Oh!, parece que ya llego peque Fritz —, murmuró sonriente el rubio, mientras veía a Licht.

—Y parece más molesto de lo normal —, respondió serio, al escuchar la puerta sonar con fuerza.

Y era verdad, Fritz se bajó del auto apenas vio su hogar, pero su mirada y actuar solo mostraban furia. Cuando entro, tanto su abuelo, como el Servamp se le quedaron viendo raro, especialmente a su corbata quemada y camisa mojada.

— ¿Qué tanto hiciste en la escuela? —, preguntó el rubio, tratando de no reírse.

—El chico solo frunció el entrecejo —. Cállate, solo diré que una estúpida casi me mata —, dijo furioso.

Estuvo dispuesto a ir a su habitación, y olvidarse de ese pésimo día de escuela y de esa torpe chica que no dejaba de fastidiarlo, pero su abuelo detuvo todas sus intenciones al tomarlo del brazo. Lo miro con fastidio, pero al juzgar por la mirada del vampiro y la de su abuelo, supo que era algo de suma importancia.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —, lo miro inquisidor.

—Licht solo suspiro con pesar —. Hay algo que debo decirte, tiene que ver con nuestra llegada aquí y con mi comportamiento.

El chico solo asintió en silencio. Y todos se situaron a la sala de estar, lugar donde un frio silencio se instaló.

—Fritz, sé que no he sido el mejor abuelo y que en casi todo, contabas con tu abuela —, suspiró y miró a su nieto, para después proseguir con lo que estaba a punto de revelar —. La razón de todo lo que pasamos después de que tu abuela ascendiera con los ángeles, es debido a mi enfermedad.

— ¿Enfermedad? —, miró a su abuelo y al rubio, exigiendo una explicación con la mirada.

—Fritz, tu abuelo tiene Parkinson, es por eso que dejo el piano, se alejó de ti y también por eso decidió regresar a Japón —, su rojiza mirada se dirigió al chico, siempre mirando a ambas personas con preocupación.

—Fritz solo apretó los puños y miro a su abuelo con furia —. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ¿por qué esperar hasta ahora para hablar? —, preguntó —. Por culpa de ese secreto me sentí aislado. Hyde y Guild siempre estaban contigo, mientras que yo me quedaba solo, ni siquiera contaba contigo. Yo te necesitaba, no, nos necesitábamos mutuamente, porque yo, pude haberte apoyado como se debe —, le reclamó alterado.

Licht solo se acercó tembloroso al gran ventanal, mirando fijamente el jardín del lugar, sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, pero tenía sus razones.

Para alguien como él, que no gustaba mostrar sus emociones, era un asunto muy serio. No solo dejo a su nieto a su suerte, y no porque no le diera los recursos que merecía, pero desde que su amada Elena falleció, el amor fue algo que no supo darle a Fritz, temía que, si le daba afecto, terminará arruinándolo como lo hizo con su hijo.

Lawless se lo decía siempre, ´habla con Fritz, él lo entenderá´, pero temía que su nieto no comprendiera la gravedad de su enfermedad. Cargo el secreto, el dolor de la muerte de su esposa, el dejar su amado piano, todo eso, pero Licht estaba seguro que no aguantaría el odio y desprecio de su nieto.

—Necesito salir —, susurró el menor.

Licht vio preocupado a su nieto y aunque no lo aparentaba su expresión, temía que su nieto lo odiará, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, su nieto no parecía odiarlo o decepcionado, al contrario, el rostro del adolescente mostraba tristeza, eso solo hizo que entendiera, el chico temía tanto como él, y por la misma razón.

—Eres libre de ir donde quieras, y así conocerás lo bello que es Japón —, murmuró sincero.

Fritz solo se quitó la corbata quemada y coloco su mochila en su espalda. Miro a su abuelo y sonrió apenas.

—No te odio, tampoco me decepcionas, solo necesito pensar las cosas con más claridad y lograr poner en orden mis pensamientos —, salió en silencio, y aunque no conocía el lugar, bien sabía que, si se perdía, su abuelo siempre mandaba a Guild para que lo vigilara de lejos.

El rubio solo observaba a ese par desde lejos, se sentía aliviado de que al fin ese par hablara como debió ser desde un principio. Miro a su Eve, fijándose de cada detalle, y ciertamente había cambiado con el pasar de los años. Su cabello antes negro, ahora era completamente blanco, y esa piel blanca y lisa, había pasado a tener bastantes arrugas, su Eve y compañero ya no era un jovencito, y de alguna manera, se sentía orgulloso de haberlo visto crecer, aunque muy en el fondo, le daba un gran dolor de saber que tarde o temprano, Licht lo dejaría como una vez lo hizo su amada Ophelia.

Se le acercó sonriente, mientras situaba su mirada en su sub clase, indicándole con la mirada, que cuidara de aquel temperamental chico.

—Te lo dije Licht-tan, Fritz es más maduro e inteligente de lo que crees, él no te va a decepcionar porque es tan igual a ti —, comentó sonriente.

Licht solo asintió, mientras sonreía apenas, dándole la completa razón a su estúpido y muy impertinente compañero. Sin duda su nieto no lo decepcionaría, pero no solo por parecerse a él, porque de algo estaba seguro, Fritz se parecía a su amada Elena.

—Ya cállate, rata mierdosa.

 **~.o0o.~**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, desde que salió de su hogar. Calculando, a lo mucho unas dos o tres horas, en las cuales se la paso deambulando sin algún rumbo aparente.

Para cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la estación del metro, fue cuando sintió una fuerte caída. Fijando su mirar en la persona responsable, y que un sentir lleno de dejavú lo embargo, solo pudo fruncir el ceño, mientras le enviaba una mirada llena de odio y fastidio a la torpe chica.

—Sé que ya lo he dicho muchas veces hoy, pero en verdad lamento mucho todo lo que hice en este día. —, comenzó a disculparse con prisa.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho todo el día, pero aun no entiendo porque siempre que te me acercas termino golpeado o quemado —, Fritz solo se levantó mientras sacudía el polvo en su ropa.

Todoroki miro a la chica, y a juzgar por las bolsas de compras que traía en las manos, había ido a la tienda, negó con prisa, dispuesto a irse por otro rumbo, pero el amontonamiento de gente se lo impidió. Básicamente, termino siendo arrastrado hacia dentro del metro, junto con la castaña, la cual entro por cuenta propia, claro, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato.

— ¿A dónde nos lleva esta cosa? —, preguntó incomodo al sentir a toda esa gente pegada a él.

—Dependiendo, la ruta que toma termina muy lejos de aquí, pero descuida, si gustas nos bajamos en mi parada y llamas a tu familiar en mi casa —, Ritsu solamente sonreía, aun cuando todo el mundo en la escuela decía cosas sobre el raro y extraño chico nuevo, ella no le veía nada de malo.

Fritz solamente pudo asentir nervioso, era eso o seguir perdiéndose, porque hasta el dudaba de Guild en ese momento, después de todo, el Sub Clase solo se andaba por los techos. Miró tras de sí cuando sintió movimiento en su mochila, pero no había nada más que personas platicando entre sí, mientras trataban de no caer debido a la velocidad del metro.

 **~.o0o.~**

Para él, el día se hizo presente de una manera muy rápida. Consiguió que comer y trato de descansar un rato más. Para cuando volvió a despertar, ya había llegado la tarde y no le gusto lo que vio cerca de él.

Un extraño sub clase andaba merodeando, pero le preocupo sentir una poderosa sed de sangre en el ambiente. Se levantó con prisa, y aprovecho que la gente comenzó a entrar al metro. Se metió, a sabiendas que era seguido por ese vampiro.

Nervioso se acercó a un par de chicos, siempre mirando al sub clase que lo seguía de cerca. Miro la mochila del chico, y para su suerte estaba apenas abierta. De manera rápida y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se quitó aquel collar y lo metió en la mochila del chico, para después alejarse y salir en la primera parada que hacia el metro.

Al pisar la estación, suspiro con resignación, para después comenzar a correr, siendo perseguido por aquel vampiro.

—Al parecer me llegó la hora —, susurró sin aliento.

Después de tanto correr, llego a un callejón sin salida. Miro al sub clase, el cual parecía un chico punk y no pudo evitar preocuparse, al menos podía respirar tranquilo al saber que el collar estaba a salvo, o al menos eso pensaba.

— ¿Crees que no vi lo que hiciste? —, preguntó burlesco —. Me parece que involucraste de más, a gente inocente, especialmente, porque yo no era el único en ese metro —, y ensancho su sonrisa al ver la cara del chico —. Hora de morir.

 **~.o0o.~**

—Al fin logré bajarme —, Fritz se estiraba en la calle, siendo observado por Ritsu, quien solo reía por las ocurrencias del pelinegro.

— ¿En serio era tu primera vez en metro? —, preguntó incrédula.

—Todoroki solo la fulmino con la mirada —. Sí, ¿algún problema con ello?

—Ritsu solo negó con premura, lo que menos quería hacer ahora, era hacer que el chico se volviera a enojar —. Para nada, es solo que no hay muchas personas como tú, y menos en nuestra escuela —, se explicó apresurada.

—Fritz solo desvió la mirada, rebusco en su bolsillo y saco su celular —. No soy tan raro.

—Shirota solo sonrió —. Nunca dije que lo fueras, más bien, pareces algo solitario, creo que necesitas amigos.

Fritz la miro con sorpresa, la cual se desapareció casi de manera inmediata al recordar a todas las personas que se le acercaban en donde antes vivía. Frunció el ceño con molestia, si la chica le caía mal antes, ahora si estaba seguro que la odiaba, seguramente ya sabía de su familia.

—Y tu muy buena quieres ganar mi amistad, ¿no? —, apretó los puños con fuerza, ciertamente ese no era su día —. A mí no me interesa tu amistad, seguramente ya sabes de mi familia y por eso te portas así, pues lo siento, pero no me interesa —, le dio la espalda a la castaña, dispuesto a irse.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu familia?, por como veo tu situación, solo eres alguien solitario, yo solo quería ser tu amiga —, se explicó nerviosa —. Y como se nota que no tienes amigos, más si los espantas de ese modo, además, que tu nombre suene raro y el que seas extranjero, no significa que eso me interese.

—Fritz solo la miro incrédulo, no podía creer cuan torpe era esa chica, es decir, su apellido era demasiado conocido por todo el mundo —. ¿En serio no conoces a mi familia? —, preguntó sin más.

—La chica solo se puso en pose pensadora, mientras murmuraba cosas que no se entendían —. ¿Debo saber de tu familia?, es que soy algo despistada y casi no estoy conectada con las cosas que suceden en el mundo —, se sonrojo de la vergüenza, por esas cosas era que algunos le hacían burla —. Mamá Nana siempre me lo dice, que debo de tratar de ser un poco menos despistada, pero creo que lo herede de mi familia.

Fritz sonrió apenas, algo le decía que esa torpe le decía la verdad. Shirota Ritsu era una caja de sorpresas para él, pero también era tremendo dolor de cabeza, especialmente cuando le daba mala suerte cuando se le acercaba, y lo comprobó en tan solo un día.

—Bueno, pues creo que mejor vamos a mi casa y allí le hablas a tus familiares, porque de una vez te digo, con trabajo encuentro mi casa, la escuela y el súper mercado —, informó apenada.

El pelinegro asintió en silencio y ambos iban a comenzar a caminar, hasta que fueron detenidos por un extraño hombre, de gran tamaño y rasgos de matón.

—Ritsu lo miro con extrañeza, mientras se le acercaba —. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

El hombre fijo su rojiza mirada en la castaña, frunciendo el ceño a los pocos segundos. Miro de manera inquisidora al pelinegro y sonrió con diversión, para después tronarse los dedos con fuerza.

Fritz entendió de que se trataba, aquel hombre era un vampiro, para ser más precisos, un sub clase.

—Debemos irnos —, dijo serio.

Ritsu lo miro con extrañeza, desviando toda su atención de aquel hombre, el cual estaba listo para dar un buen golpe. Para cuando la chica se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Torpe Ritsu! —, Fritz trato de alejar a la chica de aquel ataque.

Fue demasiado tarde, el golpe había llegado, y el humo y el sonido ensordecedor debido a la fuerza aplicada, le impidieron a Fritz saber de la castaña, pero al pasar ese breve momento y con el humo esparcido, el pelinegro se sorprendió de ver a un extraño chico peli celeste con una chamarra azul, cargando a la chica, lejos de aquel sub clase.

— ¿Quién es ese? —, preguntó sorprendido.

—Ritsu solo miro con seriedad al pelinegro, mientras el de cabellos celeste la bajaba sin delicadeza —. No hay tiempo de explicar, tienes que huir, Kuro y yo nos encargaremos de este tipo.

— ¿Por qué siempre me metes en problemas? —, Kuro solo bostezo con pereza, mientras miraba al chico Todoroki —. Por cierto, si eres Todoroki, deberías de llamar al ángel violento y a Lawless, porque este tipo no es tan débil como parece.

Tanto Fritz como Ritsu se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello. Kuro solo se rasco la mejilla, como si no hubiera hecho o dicho algo importante.

—Kuro, ¿conoces a la familia de Todoroki-kun? —, Ritsu estaba sorprendida.

—Lawless es mi hermano, el quinto Servamp y tu abuelo conoció al Eve de Lawless, Licht Jekylland Todoroki, claro, eso fue cuando Mahiru era joven —, sonrió apenas al recordar a su anterior Eve —. Lo repito niño, llama a Lawless —, miro con seriedad al joven Todoroki.

Fritz asintió con prisa, mientras marcaba el número del Servamp de la avaricia. Al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea, le conto todo lo que había ocurrido y con quien estaba justo ahora. Claro que el rubio, tuvo que calmar al chico, diciéndole que en lo que llegaban él y su Eve, Guild se encargaría de ayudar en lo que pudiera y decirle sobre su paradero.

—Ya vienen, pero van a tardar —, le dijo al mayor, el cual solo asintió en silencio, mientras veía al Sub Clase.

—Kuro, ¡bebe mi sangre! —, Ritsu se acercó a su compañero, mientras acercaba su brazo a la boca de este.

Kuro no pudo evitar recordar, la primera pelea que compartió con el que fue su Eve. Ritsu se parecía a Mahiru en cierta forma, aunque había cosas que la chica de plano no había heredado.

Mordió el brazo de la chica, hasta hacerlo sangrar y bebió una parte de aquel rojizo líquido, haciendo aparecer aquella cadena que los unía como Servamp y Eve. Fritz solo observaba de lejos a ese par, recordando la vaga explicación de Hyde acerca de los hermanos Servamp, y si su memoria no fallaba, aquel vampiro era el mayor de todos, Sleepy Ash.

La batalla dio inicio, y aquel sub clase no era débil, por el contrario, le estaba dando batalla al par de la pereza. Fijo su mirar en la chica y no pudo evitar enojarse por lo torpe que era Shirota.

— ¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN?! —, le grito molesto, al ver que casi le asestan un golpe.

—Ritsu solo lo miro llena de nerviosismo —. Es que es la primera vez que peleo y tampoco se usar muy bien mi Lead —, se explicó cómo pudo.

Y era verdad, a tan solo dos semanas antes, ella solamente era una chica normal que gustaba de ayudar en lo que podía, hasta que encontró a aquel vampiro que había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Prácticamente no sabía absolutamente nada de los Servamp o los demás Eves, y su compañero no era precisamente un hablador. Kuro no le contaba nada acerca de lo que había vivido con su abuelo Mahiru, y tampoco le había dicho sobre los que eran amigos de él, ahora solo sabía que el abuelo de su nuevo compañero de clases era el Eve del Servamp de la avaricia.

Miro nerviosa a su Servamp y se preocupó al ver como aquel sub clase le daba fuertes y certeros golpes, ¿qué no se suponía que los sub clases son más débiles que los propios Servamp?, entonces, ¿por qué estaban a la altura del Servamp más poderoso?

—Kuro, ¿qué clase de Sub Clase es ese tipo? —, inquirió con duda, algo de especial debía tener ese vampiro.

—Sleepy Ash solo chasqueo la lengua con frustración —. No tengo idea, los últimos sub clases que me dieron problemas, eran compañeros del Servamp de la melancolía —, miró al vampiro frente a él —. ¿Qué quiere ahora Tsubaki?

—El grandulón solo rió con fuerza —. Tsubaki no es mi creador —, se limitó a decir —. Estas tan perdido de tus raíces vampiresas Sleepy Ash, porque hasta hace más de dos años, un nuevo Servamp nació.

—Kuro lo miro sorprendido, simplemente no podía creer aquello —. Imposible —, susurró.

—Nada es imposible, más si el original creador de los Servamp, tenía familia que heredara su don —, sonrió burlesco, mientras miraba hacia un poste de luz, lugar donde se encontraba su compañero cubierto de sangre ya conocida para él —. ¿Ya acabaste con el traidor?

— ¿Por quién me tomas?, claro que acabe con esa sucia rata traidora —, le respondió molesto —. A todo esto, sí que te buscaste pelea, ese tipo es el primer Servamp, si no me equivoco —, se situó de manera rápida, a lado de su compañero.

—Nada que no pueda manejar —, le dijo con cinismo.

Kuro solo frunció ligeramente el ceño. Si un sub clase ya le estaba dando problemas, ahora con dos sería peor. Por suerte, Guild llego de donde quiera que estuviera andando.

— ¡Guild, hasta que llegas! —, Fritz se acercó al sub clase con disfraz de ballena —. Debes ganar tiempo en lo que Hyde y el abuelo llegan.

Guild solo asintió, mientras se ponía frente al chico. Kuro solo observo atento la situación, sabiendo perfectamente que Guild no sería de mucha ayuda, al menos no con ese par de extraños sub clase.

 **~.o0o.~**

Cuando Lawless recibió la llamada de Fritz, solamente sonrió divertido, pero al oír que su hermano mayor estaba con él y que estaba tratando de parar a un extraño sub clase se preocupó demasiado. Su rojiza mirada fue a parar en su Eve, el cual se había levantado de su cómodo sillón, mirándolo con algo de preocupación.

—Escucha peque Fritz, trata de aguantar hasta que lleguemos, mientras tanto, le llamaré a Guild para que los ayude en lo que pueda —, le dijo preocupado.

Solo cuando el chico le respondió de manera positiva, tanto él, como su Eve pudieron respirar tranquilos. Y cuando colgó la llamada con el menor de los Todoroki, llamo de manera inmediata a su sub clase, pidiéndole que lo cuidara y ayudara a su hermano y al viejo Eve de este en lo que llegaban.

—Hay que verle el lado amable Licht-tan, mientras mi hermano y yo luchamos, tú y Shirota Mahiru pueden hablar de asilos y cuál fue su mejor partida de bingo —, con burla le dijo aquello, en un vago intento por calmar a su compañero.

—Licht hizo aparecer aquellas botas, que formaban parte de su Lead y le dio una buena patada al insolente rubio —. Cállate rata de mierda —, aunque parecía molesto, muy en el fondo se alegraba de que su enfermedad no estuviera haciendo de las suyas en ese momento, además, hacía tanto que no usaba aquel poder.

—El rubio solo sonrió, con una expresión adolorida debido al golpe —. Me alegro que aun uses esa fuerza e ira, eso quiere decir que no has cambiado —, y era verdad, eso le alegraba y más de no ver a su anciano Eve temblar como gelatina, debido a aquella atroz enfermedad.

Ambos usaron su poder, velocidad y agilidad, junto con aquella adrenalina que les había entrado al oír que el menor de los Todoroki podía estar en peligro de muerte.

Y después del largo y apresurado recorrido, el par avaricia por fin llego, no llevándose una grata sorpresa.

Kuro haciendo todo lo que podía por proteger a Fritz y a una extraña chica, mientras que Guild, había perdido aquel traje, mostrando así su verdadera identidad, junto con las heridas hechas por aquellos sujetos.

 **~.o0o.~**

De un momento a otro las cosas se tornaron peligrosas. Kuro y Guild comenzaron a pelear contra aquellos extraños Sub Clase, mientras que la castaña solamente veía todo, junto con el joven pelinegro.

—Ritsu, tu quédate con el nieto del ángel violento y trata de protegerlo —, le pidió serio, sabía que la chica apenas y sabia sacar su lead, así que la mantendría lejos que aquella difícil batalla.

—La castaña solamente asintió, mientras veía con preocupación a su compañero y al tipo del disfraz —. No te preocupes, solo ten cuidado.

—Fritz miró expectante aquello, simplemente no podía creer lo inútil que era esa chica —. ¿No vas a hacer nada? —, preguntó —. No puede ser que le dejes toda esa pelea a ellos, cuando tu Servamp y Guild apenas y pueden solos contra esos tipos —, espetó con molestia, simplemente no podía entender a esa chica.

Ritsu solo agacho la mirada con frustración. A su pensar, Fritz tenía toda la razón, ella era la Eve de Kuro, su deber era ayudar en lo que podía a su Servamp, pero en su lugar, solamente se quedaba parada, esperando a que algo o alguien los ayudara. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos a más no poder, ella era alguien que enfrentaba los problemas y odiaba más que nada que las personas huyeran de sus problemas y justamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Miró aquella muñequera, perteneciente a su querido abuelo Mahiru y se la quitó, mostrando así un extraño y pequeño tatuaje, el cual desapareció, haciendo aparecer en su mano, un extraño abanico negro, que brillaba de un color azul celeste.

— ¿Ese es tu Lead? —, inquirió con sorpresa —. ¿Un simple abanico de papel? —, y cada que podía veía esa arma tan extraña y a su parecer, inofensiva —. Sabes que, mejor quédate aquí, y como van las cosas, seré yo el que te proteja —, Fritz no entendía cuan torpe podía ser aquella chica.

Ritsu solamente lo miro con reproche, luego situó su azulina mirada en los vampiros. Frunció el ceño con enojo al ver como asestaban un golpe en su compañero y aprovecho ese momento para mover su Lead.

Una fuerte y cortante corriente de viento, atacó al sub clase más fornido, cortándole no solo un brazo, también mandándolo contra un muro.

— ¡¿Estas bien Kuro?! —, se acercó a su compañero con prisa.

—Kuro miro con sorpresa a la chica, no esperando aquel ataque —. En vez de preocuparte por mí, deberías preocuparte por ti misma —, dijo con su típica flojera, mientras se ponía de pie —. Ahora, mejor protege a ese chico regañón, porque sea lo que sea que quieren esos tipos, tiene que ver con el chico Todoroki.

Ritsu asintió sonriente y regreso donde estaba el pelinegro, con la única diferencia de que esta vez estaba totalmente en guardia.

—Oye grandote, creo que deberíamos ponernos serios, porque si seguimos así, no vamos a recuperar el collar y el amo se va a enojar —, el extraño chico punk, se acercó a su herido compañero con una burlesca sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya lo sé payaso —, se levantó furioso, mientras veía el lugar donde antes estaba su mano derecha —. Definitivamente voy a matar a esa mocosa.

Dichas esas palabras, y con la furia a mil, su velocidad y fuerza aumento, y no solo eso, sus rojizos ojos se tornaron completamente negros, como si de un poseso se tratará. Los músculos de sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a agrandarse, hasta el punto de mostrar sus venas palpitando. En cuanto al otro Sub Clase, sus ojos se tornaron igual de negros que los de su compañero, y su cuerpo antes flacucho y bajo, comenzó a tornarse alto y aún más delgado, dejando apreciar sus huesos debajo de la piel. Los colmillos y garras de ambos, comenzaron a crecer de manera alarmante, y para disgusto del Servamp de la pereza y el Sub Clase de Lawless, la sed de sangre de esos extraños comenzó a aumentar, haciendo que no solo los vampiros lo pudieran sentir, sino también los humanos.

— ¿Se supone que los sub clase pueden hacer eso? —, Ritsu viro a ver con duda al pelinegro.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —, exclamó —. Esos tipos son distintos, Hyde tiene sub clase y estos jamás han cambiado de esa forma tan nauseabunda y asquerosa, lo que, es más, dudo que los sub clase de los otros Servamp cambien así —, miro de manera inquisidora a esos seres y no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con total frustración.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el sub clase más grande, se movió a una velocidad sorprendente, y solo cuando Kuro y Guild sintieron tremendo golpe, supieron que las cosas se habían tornado aún más peligrosas. Más golpes llegaron después de ese, y ni siquiera el Servamp más fuerte podía pararlos.

El otro sub clase, solo ensancho una tétrica sonrisa, mientras veía a los adolescentes. Ritsu no se dejaría amedrentar, apretó el abanico en su mano y dispuesta a asestar un ataque lo movió, pero no fue un movimiento exitoso. Para cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta, el sub clase ya tenía la mano de la castaña, y la apretaba con fuerza.

— ¿Sabes que es lo más curioso en los humanos? —, preguntó burlesco.

Ritsu lo miro con enojo, mientras trataba de liberar su mano, mientras que Fritz trataba de pensar en una buena forma de liberar a aquella torpe chica y salir ileso de ese embrollo.

—Ensancho aún más su sonrisa, mostrando así sus filosos y puntiagudos colmillos —. La respuesta es nada, los humanos son débiles y frágiles, tu mano lo va a demostrar —, apretó aún más la mano de la chica.

Fritz estuvo a punto de intervenir, antes de que le rompieran la muñeca a la castaña, cuando una potente patada alejo a aquel vampiro de la chica.

—Así que estos seres son tan cobardes como para herir a una niña —, el rubio miro al joven Todoroki y sonrió con alivio —. Al parecer peque Fritz logro aguantar —, miró el lugar donde se encontraba su hermano y sub clase y analizo la situación por completo —. Estos no son sub clase comunes.

—Ritsu se acercó al nuevo par que llego a ayudarles, mientras sobaba su mano —. Se supone que son Sub Clase de un nuevo Servamp, o al menos eso dijeron.

Tanto Hyde como Licht se le quedaron viendo con duda, para después comenzar a buscar al castaño Eve de Sleepy Ash.

— ¿Dónde está Shirota Mahiru? —, cuestionó serio el mayor de los Todoroki.

—La chica bajo la mirada con un deje lleno de tristeza —. Shirota Mahiru era mi abuelo y hace ya seis años falleció. Actualmente, yo soy la Eve de Sleepy Ash, o como lo nombre, Kuro —, relató melancólica.

El par avaricia no podía creer que aquel castaño con síndrome de ama de casa, ya hubiera muerto. Decidieron dejar aquella revelación con inconclusas explicaciones para otro momento, lo más factible ahora, era ayudar al mayor de los Servamp y a Guild, el cual ya estaba bastante golpeado.

Licht hizo aparecer su piano, pidiendo internamente, no fallar con las mortales melodías que usaba como arma.

—Rata de mierda, trata de que no te maten —, le dijo con seriedad, para después suspirar y comenzar a tocar el piano.

Hyde por su parte, corrió veloz hacia su hermano y sub clase y los quito del camino de aquella destructora melodía. Justo a tiempo, porque al poco tiempo, aquel grandulón cayó al suelo con un tremendo dolor.

— ¿Cuándo aprendió a hacer eso el ángel violento? —, preguntó Kuro, mientras veía al sub clase retorcerse de dolor.

—Hace ya muchos años, esa melodía no afecta a sus camaradas, claro que esos dos desearan no haberse metido con su nieto, porque usa el dolor que ellos otorgaron y lo regresa al doble —, explicó orgulloso.

Licht seguía tocando el piano, con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no podía tocar el piano y justo ahora, cuando supo que su nieto corría peligro, lo logro. Fijó su mirada en aquel par maligno, y sonrió satisfecho cuando vio que regresaban a su apariencia normal, debido al dolor.

Y no fue sino, hasta después de unos minutos, que esos dos cayeron adoloridos y debilitados. Hizo desaparecer su piano y nuevamente sus botas aparecieron.

—Hora de acabar con esto —, dicho esto, se situó frente al más pequeño y le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando lejos y con el cuello roto —. Y tú sigues.

Ahora todo parecía en contra de esos sub clase. Kuro y Ritsu miraban con asombro que lo que no pudieron lograr ese viejo hombre lo hizo solo y en cuestión de minutos, mientras que Fritz, Hyde y Guild miraban orgullosos aquello, más porque hacía tanto que no veían a Licht tan energético.

Tan inmersos estaban en observar aquella batalla, que nadie se dio cuenta de aquel extraño ser que hizo acto de aparición en aquel lugar, solo cuando vieron al anciano Eve de avaricia, ser atravesado sin ningún altivo de arrepentimiento, se dieron cuenta de aquel hombre de blancos y largos cabellos, que los miraba como si no valieran nada.

—¡Jefe! —, susurró aquel grandulón.

—El hombre sonrió divertido, mientras sacaba su mano del pecho del Todoroki mayor —. Y por esto tardaban tanto, es obvio que son unos inútiles, más Leo, porque veo que no tiene remedio alguno —, fijó su rojiza mirada en el cadáver de su sub clase.

Hyde no podía creer aquello, su violento compañero, aquel que conocía de años y que había prometido proteger, lo vería morir de anciano y de forma natural, yacía en el suelo, perdiendo grandes cantidades de sangre, pero ya sin vida, y eso lo sabía al sentir que el contrato había sido roto. Miro con preocupación al menor de los Todoroki, sorprendiéndose que Fritz había comenzado a llorar de manera silenciosa, y con la mirada perdida solamente en el cuerpo sin vida del que fue su abuelo, mejor dicho, del que fue su padre.

—Bueno hermanos, es hora de que me conozcan —, el hombre comenzó a hablar, llamando la atención de todos —. Soy el noveno Servamp. Se podría decir que soy el Servamp del dolor y bueno, eso es justo lo que les voy a dar —, sonrió malicioso, haciendo brillar su rojiza mirada.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Como les mencione en las notas iniciales, aquí les voy a explicar cuáles personajes son míos y cuáles no.**

 ***Ritsu Shirota, el noveno Servamp y sus Sub clase son de mi autoría, de hecho, estos personajes salen en mi fic yaoi, también de Servamp, solo que allí, Ritsu no es nieta de Mahiru y es un chico de nombre Ritsu Harada, el noveno Servamp es su compañero y se llama Tora xD**

 ***** **Todoroki Fritz Eri y su historia, es propiedad de Esu Alcorta o Essu **

***El chico misterioso, así como la idea del collar misterioso, son propiedad de Tsukiniro **

**Dicho esto, espero y la historia sea bien recibida, me tengan paciencia y cualquier otra duda, me lo hagan saber :D**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (*_-)/**


End file.
